Big Mouth Strikes Again
by Baahphomet
Summary: (Platonic Mello X Misa) (For my friend who loves Mello. ) Misa finally tells Mello all of her secrets.


"Sweetheart, sweetheart I was only joking when I said I'd like to smash every tooth in your mouth."

"Sweetheart, sweetheart I was only joking when I said you should be bludgeoned in your bed."

The lounge was dim and the night was black.

The only thing illuminating the room were two faintly powered lamps and the city lights from the windows. It smelt of clove cigarettes and cocoa. For how eerie it was, it felt warm - at least, warmer than the apartment the young model shared with her "boyfriend".

With mild ambience, a Joy Division song hummed in the background. A young man sprawled across one of the sofas, nibbling on a chocolate bar. It was bittersweet, decadent and smooth. The gold of his head spun to face the door when he saw a woman invited herself in.

Her eyes were red and swollen. Her mascara was running and her eyeliner was smudged with tears. She remained silent as she sat across from him, holding her head in her hands.

Mello was always, deep down inside, a kind and empathetic person, even if he hid himself behind an iron mask. "Stop crying over Kira. It isn't helping."

"Stop crying over your inferiority complex and maybe I will." She spat out through sniffles and sighs.

"Misa, you're a grown woman."

"You feel inferior over a child younger than you, Mello. Or, should I say, Miheal."

He blinked slowly, mildly annoyed by the girl's company. "Why are you here?"

"To get a break from Light. I like your choice in music, so I decided to just out with you."

"Just tell me- confess to me- that he's Kira and he'll no longer be a pest to either of us."

Misa started crying harder. At this point, she was convulsing and struggling for air. She was tired and fed up with being used by Light Yagami time after time after time. "I - I'm sorry I am a bother to you I just don't know what to do! No matter what I do I just feel stupid!"

Mello decided to soften up a bit. He understood her. He related to her. He got up off of his seat and sat next to her to pat her shoulder softly.

Her head was still in her arms that rested upon her crouched legs. "And, when I look at y-you and, and Near it reminds me of your brother… I miss him so much. To be honest... If I knew Light was cheating with me the entire time, I wouldn't have rejected his affections . "

"L?"

She nodded. "...When I told L who the second Kira was, with evidence from my recorded interaction with him...L didn't make me _feel_ stupid about it. He didn't because we both were risking our lives. If I did something for the Kira case, he wouldn't undermine it but Light does. I'd do anything for him and he still treats me like a tool." She rose her head to look at the young boy next to her. He reminded her of both L and herself. His dark eyes and blonde hair reminded her of what probably would happen if she took his " _I could fall for you"_ comment a bit more seriously. It made her smile in a way.

"I feel like people think I'm stupid."

"Why?"

"Well, all of the focus is on stupid _Near_. Because of that, no one takes my insights as seriously."

"Can I give you some advice?"

Normally, he wouldn't take advice from a dimwitted girl like her… but, as of now, she proved herself to have some intelligence and backbone. He shrugged and turned his head to face her.

"I had a younger brother like him, and I lost him, too. Please don't brush him off like this."

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Yes?"

"Distance yourself from Yagami while you can. Turn him in as Kira, you'll be happier."

"But I can't! He's my hero! He killed the man who murdered my family!"

Mello shrugged. "He also killed Watari and L so what's your point?"

"How do you know?"

"We all suspect him of being Kira. Kira killed Watari and your beloved L"

She scoffed and blushed at his comment, crossing her arms.

"Plus, he's the reason you were crying. What of that, anyway?"

"Where do I start? We got in a huge fight." She sighed. "He told me that he'll never love me, no matter how much he uses me."

Mello rose his eyebrows and turned his head to face her again.

"... that he was with another girl before I ever came on the scene…that I was basically worthless. That he was sick of me. That I was the first girl he ever wanted to hit."

Mello just now noticed a blue and purple welt on the cheekbone farthest to him. His cat-like eyes widened and shifted.

"A-and now I'm the first girl he ever did hit, I guess… He beat up your brother, too. I...I was a witness. It scared me but I never thought he'd pull this on me."

"Was this the end of your fight?"

"Yes. But it started when I overheard him telling Kiyomi about how much he wants to get rid of me, about how he wants to smash every tooth in my mouth and break my jaw so I won't speak again. He told her that he fantasized about bludgeoning me in my sleep. About how he'll be the god of the new world and she, the goddess." She started to mumble to herself "What a vain bastard"

He smiled at her indirectly confessing that he is Kira all while venting her frustrations at him. This was out of character for Miss Amane, but, at the same time, from how he saw him react to her, Mello saw it coming. He laughed at that last comment and offered her a square of chocolate. "Guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

"Thought?!"

"Yeah. I thought you were a real putz to let him walk all over you but I'm kinda glad you're as sick of him as I am."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

He gasped when she engulfed him in a tight hug. "You're not as much of an ass as I thought you were."

The rest of the night was spent enjoying old, post-punk albums together and gulping down black-dyed chocolate milkshakes together without an ounce of regret.

For Misa, it felt nice to have a friend again, for the first time since losing L.

For Mello, it felt nice to have someone who understands him for once.


End file.
